The Princess' Love
by Serena-17
Summary: CHAPTER 8 UP AND CHAPTER 3 EDITED!! Princess Serenity of Slytherin is not pleased when her father promises her to a man she does not love. But when her old dear friend returns for a visit, love blossoms. Harry/Serena please r/r no flames please.
1. Chapter 1

The princess's love  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
In the royal palace in the kingdom of Slytherin, Princess Serenity, the only daughter of King John and Queen Malory and heir of the Slytherin thrown, looks out the window of her room at the kingdom that she will one day rule. Tonight was the night of her grand birthday ball, where all the nobles in the kingdom would come and wish her a happy 17th birthday. Tonight was also the night that her father would announce her engagement to Lord Draco of the house of Malfoy a marriage which had been planned since Serenity was a little girl. Serenity shuttered at the thought. "Why did my father promise me to such a horrid man." Lord Draco was a greedy man who wanted to marry Serenity only for the crown of Slytherin. He did not love Serenity even though he pretended in front of her parents. She walks around her big room and sighed. "Father does not understand that if I want to marry, it will be out of love and nothing else." She heard a knock on the door and Queen Malory walked in. "Hello Serenity, are you ready for your ball my dear?" Serenity forced a smile. "Yes mother, I am ready." Serenity had on a dark green velvet gown with a silver stomacher. A silver hair net held her long, silky, black hair. Malory smiled and got out a small box. "To my lovely daughter on her birthday." Serenity took the box and opened it. She gasped. It was a beautiful tiara. "Mother, it's beautiful." Malory smiled and placed it on her head. "It was mine. I wore it on the night of my 17th birthday when my father announced my betrothal to the king." Serenity sighed. "Thank you mother, I shall cherish it always." Malory looked at Serenity. "Serenity, I know you don't agree to your betrothal to Lord Draco, but the king thought it best for you. You will learn to love him." "Mother, how could father know what's best for me if he doesn't even ask! I will never learn to love Lord Draco! He's a cruel, greedy man and I despise him!" Serenity sat down on a chair and sighed. "I always thought I would marry for love and not for comfort or duty." Malory sighed. "I know sweetheart, I would have loved to see you marry someone you loved, but your father is very ill; he's doing this so you will be well taken care of when he passes on. Please Serenity, try to be happy." Serenity looked at her mother. "Alright, I will try to be happy. Now, let us go to the ball." Malory smiled. "Yes, let us go." Princess Serenity and Queen Malory walked out Serenity's room on their way to the royal ball. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
  
  
The guests were all in the grand ballroom when the caller cried out.  
  
"Princess Serenity of Slytherin!"  
  
The guests bowed as Serenity walked gracefully threw the ballroom to Queen Malory and King John. Serenity bowed to her parents and took her seat beside her mother. "Bring forth the guests," King John called out. One by one, every noble and lord in Slytherin kissed Serenity's hand and gave her a gift. Serenity tried her best to keep smiling threw all this. She was board out of her mind. Serenity sighed with relief when it finally ended. She was talking with her mother when she heard the caller cry out again.  
  
"Prince Harry of Gryffindor!"  
  
Serenity looked up and she saw a handsome young man dressed in Red and gold walk up to her and her parents and bow. It was Prince Harry, her closest friend and the boy she had fallen in love with as a little girl. She stared at him, not able to keep her eyes off of him. He is so handsome. "Hello King John, Queen Malory. I bring you greetings from my parents King James and Queen Lillian of Gryffindor." Queen Malory smiled and hugged the young man. "Harry, my godson, look at you. You've grown so much since we last saw you. You're practically a man now." Harry smiled. "Thank you godmother. My parents sent me in their stead for they had important matters to attend to back in Gryffindor." Malory smiled. "Well, I am glad they had sent you. Serenity, look who's here." Harry saw a young girl stand up and walk towards him. She was very beautiful. Her brown eyes sparkled in the candlelight. He bowed. "Princess Serenity, I wish you the most happiest of birthdays and I hope you have many more." He gently kissed her hand. Serenity bowed. "Thank you for attending my party Prince Harry." Harry smiled. "I have something for you princess." Harry got out a red box. "This gift is from my parents." Serenity smiled and opened it. It was a beautiful gold locket with a diamond heart in the center and her name engraved on the bottom. "It's beautiful, please tell your parents thank you very much." Harry smiled. "I'll be sure of it. I have one more thing for you. I heard you loved the roses back at Gryffindor so I got you these." He took out a bouquet of roses tied in a red and gold ribbon. Serenity took them and smelled them. "Oh, I would pick these when I visited there as a little girl." Serenity smiled. "We used to play together all the time. And you would always put a rose in my hair. Remember Harry." Harry smiled. "Of course. I loved it when you came to visit. It was the best time of my life. I missed you Serenity." Serenity smiled. "I missed you too Harry." They continued to look at each other. Harry is so handsome, I can't seem to keep my eyes off of him. Like when I was a little girl. Do I still love him?  
  
Serenity is more beautiful than when I last saw her all those years ago. I can't keep my eyes off of her, have I fallen in love with her?  
  
Malory looked at the two of them and smiled. She saw the love in their eyes. King John stood up. "May the dancing begin!" the band started playing a slow waltz. Harry looked at Serenity and smiled. "May I have the honor of having this dance Princess?" He held out his hand. Serenity smiled. "I would be delighted." She took his hand and walked out onto the dance floor where they began to waltz. Queen Malory sat beside her husband and smiled. "My lord, look at Serenity and Prince Harry dancing. Do they not look wonderful together?" King John looked at them and smiled. "Yes, Serenity looks quite smitten with him. I haven't seen her so happy." Queen Malory smiled. "And Prince Harry is a strong man, very educated, and future High King. He would make a fine husband." John looked at his wife, he knew where she was going. "Darling, I have already promised Serenity to Lord Draco. They have been betrothed since Serenity was a little girl, and besides, Prince Harry is betrothed to Princess Cho of Ravenclaw." Malory smiled. "Ravenclaw canceled the engagement. Princess Cho was in love with Prince Cedric of Hufflepuff, and they decided to marry." John looked at Serenity and Harry. "She would be well taken care of, Gryffindor is the richest kingdom in the land." Malory smiled. "And look at their eyes, there's something they had for a long while, but couldn't speak of it. They're in love John." John smiled. "Then who am I to get in the way of my daughter's happiness." Malory smiled. "Thank you my lord, but let us wait till Prince Harry formally asks us for Serenity's hand, no doubt he will."  
  
**********************************  
  
  
  
Serenity and Harry looked at each other, not able to take their eyes off of one another. Even though they hadn't seen each other in years, they were falling deeper and deeper in love the more they danced. They finelly stopped dancing and smiled. "Serenity, how about we take a walk in the gardens to cool ourselves," Harry said offering his arm, "I heard the Slytherin gardens are even more beautiful then when I last saw them." Serenity smiled and wrapped her arm around his. They walked out of the ballroom and into the gardens. They walked in silence, not knowing what to say, wanting to confess their love for each other. " I heard you're betrothed to Princess Cho of Ravenclaw," Serenity said. "There were so many things I wanted to tell you, but I'm happy for you. I hope you have a lifetime of love and happiness." Serenity choked back her tears, not wanting to show Harry how much it hurt. Harry looked at Serenity. "Actually, Ravenclaw canceled the engagement. Princess Cho was madly in love with Prince Cedric of Hufflepuff and they married. What did you want to tell me?" Serenity looked at Harry's green eyes. How much she loved his eyes. "I wanted to tell you for the longest time that I was madly in love with you. I have been since I was a little girl." Serenity looked away. "I still am." Harry stopped walking and faced Serenity. "I've been in love with you since we played together as children. I wanted to tell you, but then, our fathers started fighting and we were separated. Now that our fathers are friends again and I'm no longer engaged I can say this. I love you Serenity." Harry wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. Serenity's heart was racing. He was kissing her, and she loved it. But she soon remembered her betrothal to Lord Draco and quickly pushed away. "I can't Harry. I'm betrothed to one of the rich lords of Slytherin Lord Draco of the house of Malfoy. He's awful, all he wants is the crown. He doesn't even care about me. I don't know why my father promised me to him." Harry touched her face. "I don't care, I love you, and I'll always love you." Harry smiled and they kissed again. "Princess," Serenity's servant Lavina whispered. Harry and Serenity parted. "Is there something wrong Lavina?" Lavina bowed. "Your highness, Lord Draco is here and wishes to see you." Serenity sighed. "Tell him that I will be in shortly." Lavina bowed and left. She turned to Harry. "I guess this is it, my future husband awaits and I have to be with him even though I eurn to be with you. Oh Harry, if there was a way for us to be together." Harry touched Serenity's soft cheek. How much he wanted her to be with him. How he wished she were his bride. "I think there is a way for us to be together." Just then a young man with blond hair and dressed in black walked out to them and bowed . "There you are Princess Serenity, I was beginning to worry." Serenity forced a smile and bowed. "Lord Draco, what a pleasure that you could come to my ball." Draco smiled. " I wouldn't miss the coming of age of my future wife and queen." Serenity thought she would vomit, for he smelled of rum, but she kept her smile. "Lord Draco, this is Prince Harry of Gryffindor. He's a very old and dear friend of mine." Draco bowed "It is a pleasure to meet you your highness." Harry nodded his head. The man looked horrible. How could King John promise Serenity to such a horrible, disgusting man. He forced a smile. "I will leave you two alone to talk, while I have a word with the King and Queen." "You don't have to go Harry," Serenity said her eyes looking at him as if begging him not to go. Harry smiled. "No, I must. I have important matters to discuss with your parents. And it would be rude to intrude on the conversation of a future wife and husband." He hugged Serenity. "I shall be back soon," he whispered, "do not worry, I won't leave you with him." Harry kissed her on the cheek and walked into the ballroom. Draco smiled and gently kissed Serenity's hand. "Princess, when your father the king announces our engagement, please accepts this ring as a sign of our coming commitment to each other. He pulled out a big diamond ring. "Thank you Lord Draco, I only hope I will be a good wife to you." "Your highness," a man said walking out and bowing, "The king wishes for you in the ballroom to announce your engagement." Draco turned and smiled. "Well, I will see you later your highness, when I accept your hand." Serenity smiled weakly. "Yes, we shall meet again." Serenity turned and walked back inside the ballroom and took her seat beside her father, preparing to give her hand to a man she did not love. Oh, if there was only a way to tell my father that I love Harry and I want to marry him. King John rose and the entire hall was silent. "Tonight we not only celebrate Princess Serenity's birthday, but we also announce her husband." He held out his hand to Serenity. She stood up and took it. "I am pleased to announce the engagement of Princess Serenity of Slytherin," King John looked at his wife, smiled then back at the crowd. "To Prince Harry of Gryffindor." Serenity gasped. She couldn't believe what she heard, she was engaged to Harry. She looked at her father who smiled. "I've been happy with your mother for many years, you deserve to be happy with the one you love." Serenity hugged her father. "Thank you father," she whispered. King John smiled. Harry walked up beside them and bowed. King John took Serenity's hand and put it in Harry's. "May this marriage be a blessing to both Gryffindor and Slytherin." Harry smiled and slipped a diamond ring on her finger. Serenity looked at Harry and smiled. "Was this your way of us being together?" Harry pulled her close to him and smiled. "As I said before Serenity, I love you. I want you to be queen of Gryffindor, and my heart." He softly kissed her. "NO!" A voice screamed in the crowd. Lord Draco walked threw the crowd and up to the king and queen. "You promised my parents that I shall be wed to Princess Serenity!" King John was furious. "How dare you question me Lord Draco! I have made my decision, Serenity shall wed Prince Harry." Draco was furious. "You cannot go back on your word! Serenity was promised to me!" "I am the king I can do what ever I please!" Draco turned to Serenity and gently took her hand. "Serenity, please tell your father that you love me, that you want to marry me." Serenity snatched her hand away and glared at him. "I don't love you and I never shall. You are a mean, greedy man, who cares only for money and power. Not of more important like love and happiness." She wrapped her arms around Harry and laid her head on his shoulder. "This is the man I love, this is the man I want to marry. My only hope is that you find someone just as cold and greedy as you!" Draco glared at Serenity. "You'll pay princess, your whole family will pay for doing this. Just wait, I will have my revenge." "GET OUT!" King John yelled. "And never return!" Draco turned and stormed out of the castle. Serenity looked at Harry. "Do you think he'll take revenge on my family?" Harry sighed. "I have no doubt he will, he seem very angry. But I won't let him hurt you, so long as I live. I love you Serenity." He kissed her. King John looked at them and smiled. He faced the crowd. "Let the festivities continue, today is a happy day, for my daughter is to marry!" The music started again and everyone started talking and dancing. Harry looked at Serenity and smiled. "May I have this dance, my love?" Serenity took her future husband's hand and smiled. They walked out to the dance floor and begun dancing again. King John took his wife's hand and smiled. "I can't believe our little girl is to marry. It seems like only yesterday she was holding my hand asking tons of questions about the family and what she will do when she was queen. Now look at her, she's a woman about to wed a fine man who will take care of her and loves her dearly. I'm just so proud." Just then, King John started coughing blood in his handkerchief. Malory put her arms around her husband. "My lord, let us get you to bed." John smiled weakly. "No my darling, I want to watch my daughter dance with her love." King John and Queen Malory smiled and watched Serenity and Harry dance.  
  
"This is unfair!" Draco yelled. "Princess Serenity was promised to me! How dare King John let her marry the High king's son Prince Harry." "My son, do not be angry, for you will be king." Draco looked at the middle- aged woman sitting in a chair by the fire. She was Narrissa, Draco's mother. "Mother, how will I be king if I'm no longer betrothed to the princess." Narrissa smiled. "Draco, you will go up to King John, formally apologize for your actions at the ball, and formally ask for your father's place as his right hand. You will do this at the princess' wedding feast. Horrible things will happen to the royal family and Princess Serenity will die without leaving a heir, and then my son, you will be king." "Mother, that's perfect, but how will you make sure that the Princess will not conceive an heir?" Narrissa smiled. She walked up to the fireplace, grabbed a small bowl from a mantle, and threw what was inside into the fire. The fire turned green and rose into the air. "Powers of the dark side come to my aide. I put a curse on Princess Serenity, may she never bring forth an heir." The fire went back to its red glow. Draco smiled. You chose Prince Harry over me princess, now you will pay. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Serenity was in the bride's chambers servants hovering around getting her ready for her wedding. After a week of talks with King John and King James, the high king, her and Harry would finally become husband and wife. Serenity looked in the mirror and smiled. She had on an off white gown with pearls sewn into it and a very long train. The middle of the gown was silver as was the stomacher. Her long black hair was beautifully put in an elegant roll with false curls attached to it. "Oh Lavina," Serenity said as her favorite servant put a red ruby necklace on her neck, "I can't believe today is the day. The day Harry and I will recite our wedding vows in front of god, our parents, and all the lords and ladies of Slytherin and Gryffindor. I'm so much in love with Harry, I can't wait till I see him in front of the priest." Lavina just smiled. "Yes your highness, you will be a beautiful bride, and a wonderful wife." Serenity looked at Lavina and hugged her. "Oh Lavina, I remember when we played together as children, our friendship was close, like it is now. Promise me our friendship will still be close even though I'm a married woman." Lavina smiled. "Of course your highness." There was a knock on the door and Queen Malory walked in. "Lavina, could you leave us, I would like to talk to Serenity before the ceremony." Lavina bowed, "of course your majesty. I'll be right outside if you need me." Lavina left the brides' chambers. Malory turned to Serenity and smiled. "I always dreamt this day would come, now I think it has come all too soon." Serenity smiled. "Oh mother, you will always be in my heart, no matter who I marry." Malory hugged Serenity. "And I will always be here for you, my darling daughter." Malory took out the long beautiful white vail with a tiara attached to it, and placed it on Serenity's head. Serenity lifted the short part of the vail over her face. "Well mother, I'm ready, how do I look." Malory looked at her daughter, tears streaming down her face, "beautiful, just beautiful." Serenity smiled and hugged her mother once more. "I wish papa could walk me down the aisle today." Malory looked at her daughter. "He wishes he could too. But he told me to tell you that he loves you very much." There was another knock and in came King James, Harry's father and high king of all the kingdoms. "Is the lovely bride ready for the ceremony?" Serenity and Malory bowed. "Yes my lord, I am ready." James smiled. "Rise my child, for today is a happy day. A day in which two kingdoms will be bonded by love." He walked up to and hugged her. "Welcome to the family Serenity." Serenity smiled. "Thank you. My lord, I was wondering, how is Harry, is he well?" King James smiled. "Do not tell him I told you this, but he's very nervous. He and I were up late talking, and he's still terrified he's going to do something wrong." Malory giggled. "Serenity and I were up late talking as well." She looked at her and smiled. "The ceremony will begin soon, I must get to my seat. Malory hugged Serenity. "You will do fine, you will be a wonderful wife. I love you Serenity." Malory kissed her cheek and walked out. King James smiled. "Harry also told me, that he loves you dearly, with all his heart and soul." He held out his hand. "Are you ready my dear?" Serenity took his hand and smiled. "Yes, I'm ready." They walked out of the Bride's chambers to the ceremony.  
  
The chapel was filled with hundreds of guest to witness the marriage of Prince Harry and Princess Serenity. Harry was waiting nervously in front of the priest draped in red and gold, his family's wedding robes on his shoulders. He glanced back every second to see if his love had walked down the aisle yet. Serenity was outside the chapel doors waiting to walk down the aisle into her love's arms. King James was beside her to give her away in her father's stead. She looked at her future father-in-law and smiled. "I'm honored that you agreed to give me away in my father's stead." James looked at her and smiled. "The honor is all mine my dear." He looked at Serenity's face. "But I see you would have loved to have your father walk you." Serenity looked at King James. "Yes my lord. Nothing would have made me happier." "Then who am I, to disappoint my only child." Serenity turned and saw King John beside her smiling. "Papa," Serenity cried hugging him. King John smiled and turned to King James. "With your permission my lord, I would like to give my beautiful daughter away to her love." James smiled. "Of course." James bowed to them and left. Serenity turned to her father. "I thought you were too weak from your illness." John smiled. "No illness will keep me from seeing my only child wed." Serenity smiled and hugged her father. "Thank you papa." Just then the horns began to play. John took his daughter's hand and smiled. Serenity took her flowers from one of her bridesmaids and smiled. The grand chapel doors opened just as the horns stopped playing. Serenity took a deep breath, and began walking with her father. The royal choir began to sing as Serenity walked. Nobles, lords and royal guests from both Slytherin and Gryffindor bowed as she passed. Harry glanced behind him to find his love walking closer and closer to him. He was in awe. She's so beautiful. Serenity and King John finally walked up to the altar and stopped beside Harry. Serenity looked at her future husband and smiled. John kissed his daughter on the cheek and stepped aside so that the priest could start. The priest began talking about the importance of marriage and that the wedding vows they would recite today would be forever binding. When he was finished, he asked that Harry and Serenity face each other. "James Andrew William Harold Christoph, will thou take this woman to be your wedded wife from this day forward. Will thou love her, honor her, and keep her in sickness and in health and forsaking all others, keep thee only unto her so long as you both shall live?" Harry looked into Serena's beautiful eyes and smiled. "I will." Serenity smiled. "Alexandria Victoria Mary Serenity Elizabeth, will thou take this man to be your wedded husband from this day forward. Will thou love him, honor him, and keep him in sickness and in health and forsaking all others, keep thee only unto him so long as you both shall live?" Serenity looked at her love and smiled. "I will." Harry and Serenity then walked up the stairs and knelt in front of the priest. The priest took Serenity's hand and placed it on top of Harry's. "Whom God has joined together, let no man put asunder."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
After the beautiful wedding ceremony, everyone assembled in the great ballroom for the wedding feast. The people of Slytherin waited outside to greet their Princess and welcome their new prince. The people erupted when the carriage pulled up and Princess Serenity walked out with her new husband Prince Harry. They kindly waved to the people and walked into the castle. Inside, the nobles of Slytherin and Gryffindor bowed as Serenity and Harry walked to the high table where their parents were already seated. When they were seated, King James rose to his feet. "Today, is a joyous day, for not only are our children joined as husband and wife, but today, two kingdoms become one!" The people cheered. King James raised his hands. "May the festivities begin!" The band began playing and people started talking, eating, and dancing. Serenity wrapped her arms around her new husband and kissed him. "This is the happiest moment in my life. Oh Harry I love you so much." Harry smiled and kissed his lovely wife. "As is mine. I dreamt of this day since we were little. And now, it's come true. I'm here with you by my side." He kissed her again. "May I have this dance, my darling wife," Harry asked holding out his hand. Serenity took it and smiled. "I would be delighted." They walked onto the dance floor and started to dance. They looked at one another with such love in their eyes. Nothing could ruin the happiness they felt right now. Just then, the big doors of the ballroom opened and a blond haired walked in. Harry and Serenity had stopped dancing to see who it was. Serenity gasped. It was Lord Draco. Harry held Serenity close to him. "What is he doing here," Serenity said terrified. Harry glared at him. "I don't know, but I'll protect you." They watched in silence as Lord Draco walked up to King John and bowed. King John stood up and glared at him. "How dare you return! Leave now!" Lord Draco bowed. "My King, I come here, to beg your forgiveness for my actions at Princess Serenity's ball. I should not have acted in such a way and I whole-heartedly apologize." King John still glared at him. "You've come here, at my daughter's wedding feast, and ask my forgiveness." Draco bowed. "Yes my king, but I owe someone else an apology as well. He turned and walked up to Harry and Serenity. Harry had already gotten in front of Serenity sword out ready to protect her. Draco stopped when he saw the sword. "I don't mean the princess any harm I assure you your highness. I just want to apologize to your lovely wife. Serenity walked up beside Harry. "Why have you returned, you were forbidden from ever coming back here." Draco lowered his head. "Princess Serenity, I know I owe your father the king an apology as I have already given it to him. But I also beg your forgiveness, I'm truly sorry for the way I acted at your birthday celebration. Princess if you find it in your kind heart to forgive me, I will be forever loyal and faithful to you." Serenity looked at Draco, he seemed sincere, but Serenity still didn't trust him. I don't trust him, but I have to get him on my side, his family is very powerful, they could join up with the rebels and capture all four kingdoms. Even though my personal feelings for him remain, I must do what's best for Slytherin and the other kingdoms. Serenity looked at Lord Draco. "I accept your apology Lord Draco. I do hope it will not happen again. You are welcomed back into the court at my father's permission." King John smiled. His daughter that day showed she would be a wonderful queen. "My daughter has forgiven him on her wedding day, so can I." Lord Draco bowed to them both. "Thank you, thank you, you will not regret this your highness." Serenity nodded. Lord Draco kissed her hand, and made his way to his father's former chair with the nobles. "Are you sure about this," Harry whispered in Serenity's ear. "No, I'm not. But if I had said no, he might have joined up with one of our enemy's. It was the only way, I can keep an eye on him." Harry looked at his bride and smiled. "If that is your wish my love, then I will honor it. Now let's forget about him and continue our dance." Serenity smiled and kissed her husband. "Yes, it is of course our wedding feast." Harry motioned the band to play the waltz once more and they started dancing once again. Draco looked at the happy couple dancing and smiled evilly. Enjoy your happiness now princess, for it will not last. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
  
  
Three months have passed since Princess Serenity wedded Prince Harry. It was spring in Slytherin, a time of new beginnings. "Mother," Serenity said looking up from her embroidery. "I know everyone's expecting Harry and I to have child. But I'm not sure I'm ready. I'm scared, what if I'm not a good mother." Malory smiled. "Serenity, you will be a wonderful mother, as you will be a wonderful queen." "The queen's right your highness." Lady Tery, one of Serenity's Ladies in waiting said. "You will be a wonderful mother, you'll see. That child will love you." Serenity looked at Tery. "You're all right. I shouldn't be frightened on becoming a mother." Serenity stood up and looked out the window. "Its just-" Serenity stopped and held her head. "Mother, I do not feel well." Just then, Serenity started falling. One of the servants ran and caught her before she hit the ground and quickly carried to her chambers. The doctor was summand and cheaked the princess thoroughly before bowing to Queen Malory. "Your majesty, has her highness complained of any sickness?" Malory thought about it. "Actually, she has. Serenity complained that her stomach was ale ling her, she had to leave the room many times." Just then, an old lady in dark green entered the room and bowed. The woman was Adira, a very old wise woman in Slytherin. She was very famous for predicting the birth of children and what they would do in their life. "Your majesty, I've come to congratulate the princess of the flower in her womb." Malory looked at Serenity and smiled. The doctor smiled, took a small vial from his bag and put it on Serenity's small table. "Have the Princess take some of this when she wakes, it will calm her stomach." The doctor's bowed and left the room just as Serenity woke up. "Mother, Adira," She said getting up. "How did I get to my chambers?" Adira walked up to Serenity and smiled. "Do not be afraid little one, you shall be a wonderful mother as well as queen. The flower in your womb will grow up to be a great person, and a great ruler." Serenity gasped. She turned to her mother. "Am I with child?" Malory smiled and nodded. "Yes my darling you are." Serenity hugged her mother and smiled. "I'm going to be a mother! I must go tell Harry." Serenity was out the door before her mother or Adira could stop her.  
  
  
  
Harry was with important nobles of Gryffindor talking, when Serenity rushed in. "Oh, I'm sorry darling, I didn't know you had a meeting. I'll come back later." Harry put down his papers and smiled. "That's quite alright love, I'm always willing to take a break for you." He walked up and kissed her. The nobles just smiled. "We'll leave you and the princess alone your highness." They all bowed, kissed Serenity's hand, and left. Harry turned to Serenity and smiled. "Now that we're alone, what was the reason you rushed in here?" He kissed her passionately. "It must be because you miss me." Serenity smiled. "That and something else." She wrapped her arms around him. "Harry, I have wonderful news." Just then, there was a knock on the door and Lord Draco walked in. "Oh, I'm very sorry highnesses. I thought Prince Harry was alone. I will come back later." He bowed and started to leave. "Lord Draco wait," Serenity, said smiling. "You've been my dear friend these pass few months, it's best I tell you now as well." Draco smiled. He had pretended to be her friend these last few months for his own benefit so to take his revenge on her. "I would be happy to princess." Serenity smiled and faced Harry again. "Harry my love, I'm with child!" Harry looked shockingly into Serenity's eyes, which were glowing with happiness. He picked her up and spun her around. "I don't believe it, I'm going to be a father." He kissed Serenity. "Are you alright, do you need to sit down?" Serenity smiled. "No, I'm just fine really love, a little tired, but I just had to tell you. Are you happy?" Harry smiled and hugged Serena. "Of course I am, this is the second most happiest moment in my life." Serena smiled. "What's the first?" "The day I married you." He passionately kissed Serena and touched her stomach. Draco quickly stood up and walked out his face full of anger. How could Serenity be with child? My mother made sure she would not conceive. Draco walked angrily threw the castle running into Adira. "What do you want old woman," Draco sneered. Adira glared at him. "I know what you and your mother are up to Lord Draco. Plotting to kill the royal family and become king. I knew of the spell that your mother placed on the princess, I removed it. Take heed Lord Draco, The birth of Princess Serenity's child will mean your downfall. And I shall protect Serenity and the child till my last breath." Adira turned around and headed to where Harry and Serenity were. Draco had to act quickly; he couldn't let all he worked for go to waste. He pulled out his small dagger and stabbed Adira in the back. "Now I couldn't let you go tell Princess Serenity and Prince Harry of my plans." Draco let her fall to the ground. He threw his dagger out the window and ran out of the castle.  
  
  
  
Serenity and Harry made their way down the hallway a few minutes later arm and arm. They were so excited to be having a child. "I have the most perfect room for the baby, it's right next to ours. I must start work on the christening gown, and not to mention shirts, and dresses." Harry placed his finger on Serenity's lips. "My love, calm down. They're will be plenty of time to get everything ready for our child." Serenity giggled. "I know, I'm just so exciteded. Harry my love, we're going to have a baby." Harry smiled and kissed her. They turned the corner and found a pool of blood. Harry turned to Serenity. "Wait here, I'll go see what's happened." Harry slowly walked up and found the source of the blood. "Harry, what's happened?" Serenity walked up and gasped. It was Adira. "Adira!!" She ran to her guardian's side. Adira slowly lifted her head. "Serenity my dear, my time has come for me to go." Tears streamed down Serenity's face. "No, you can't leave me! Who did this to you?" "Princess, take heed to my words, your child is in great danger. A friend will betray you and take the crown of Slytherin. It is the very same friend that did this to me." "Who Adira, who did this," Harry said. "Nobel Harry, take care of Serenity and protect your child. It will mean the future for all four kingdoms." Adira looked up at the sky. "Farewell." She closed her eyes and drew her last breath. "Adira!" Serenity cried sobbing. Harry wrapped his arms around Serenity and tried to comfort his wife. Soon the guards came running to their location and escorted Serenity and Harry back to their room. "Will you be alright your highnesses?" Serenity had since stopped her tears and faced the guards with a look not of a little girl, but of a queen. "We shall be alright. I want a full investigation concerning Adira's death. I want to know who did this." "Yes, your highness." The guards bowed and left. Harry walked up and wrapped his arms around Serenity. "You showed great dignity just now. Putting your own feelings aside for the good of your people." She wrapped her arms around her husband, tears streaming down her face. "My people are not the only thing I'm worried about Harry. Our baby could be in great danger. I think the one who killed Adira is the one behind it. Adira knew too much. Oh Harry, what are we going to do?" Harry gently touched Serenity's cheek. "I won't let anything happen to you or our child, I promise you. I'll die before I let anyone harm you." He softly kissed her. Serenity gently placed her head on Harry's shoulder. "I still don't understand Harry, who would do this?"  
  
  
  
Draco walked into the Manor to find his mother waiting for him. "You saw it all?" Narrissa nodded. "I did my son. I'm glad you finally got rid of that witch. I knew she was protecting Princess Serenity. Good riddens." Draco sat in a chair and looked at his mother. "Now that we have Adira out of the way, what are we going to do about the princess now that she is with child?" Narrissa sat in the chair beside Draco. "I heard that the rebels were on route to Gryffindor, to overthrow the High King. Prince Harry will no doubt return to Gryffindor to aid his father. Then will be the perfect time to take care of the princess. She'll be defenseless in her condition and with no loving husband to save her, she'll be ours." Narrissa smiled. Draco sighed. "Mother, I still want to marry Princess Serenity." He took a deep breath. "I love her mother." Narrissa looked at him. "My son, you must forget your feelings for Princess Serenity if you want to be King. She deserted you and married Prince Harry. She must pay for breaking your heart. For embarrassing you in front of the entire court of Slytherin." Draco looked at his mother, she was right. If he wanted to be king, he had to get rid of these feelings of love for the princess. "You're right mother, Serenity and the entire royal family must pay for destroying the Malfoy name. And they will, I'll have my revenge. And then, I will be King." The Manor filled with Lord Draco's cold laughter. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
  
  
Serenity was on the balcony of her room looking out at the sunset. She was in her white mourning dress with a hairpiece attached to her long hair. King John, in his weakened condition, announced a month of mourning for Adira. Serenity watched the sun slowly drift as she remembered Adira's last words.  
  
Princess, take heed to my words, your child is in great danger. A friend will betray you and take the crown of Slytherin. It was the very same friend that did this to me.  
  
She looked down at her growing belly and touched it. She was starting to show. "Oh Adira, I wish you were still here. I don't know what to do. I'm so lost." She looked up at the night sky, tears streaming down her face. "Serenity darling." Serenity turned around and saw Harry, also in his white mourning apparel. He walked up to Serenity and held her close to him. "Harry, I miss her. Adira was like a second mother to me, and now that she's gone." "I know you miss her darling, we all do." "And we still don't know who did it. I'm worried for us Harry, and our child. What if that person comes back?" Harry looked at her. "I will protect you and our child till my last dying breath, I promise you. We will catch whoever did this Serenity." He kissed her. "I know this is a time of mourning, but lets not think of sadness, for we have something to be happy for." Harry touched Serena's stomach and smiled. Serena smiled and placed her hand on top of his. "Yes, we do. Something wonderful to look forward to." They kissed. Just then their door flew open and a messenger ran in. Even though his clothes were dusty, you could tell that he was from Gryffindor. "Prince Harry, I bring urgent news from Gryffindor." "Lavina, get this man some water," Serenity cried to her servant. Lavina nodded and quickly obeyed. The man gratefully took the water and drunk it. "Your highness, your father, the high king, needs you to return right away. The rebels are on route to Gryffindor." Serenity gasped. "How far are they," Harry asked. "About three days journey your highness. King James already has the armies from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw with our troops, but we're still out numbered. He want's you to bring the Slytherin army to help fight." Harry looked at the man. "Very well, tell my father that I will do my best to get the Slytherin army there in time." "Yes your highness," The man bowed and left for his journey back to Gryffindor. Harry turned and made his way out the door, Serenity following him. They walked into King John's bedroom where he lay very weak, no longer able to move. The nobles and doctors hovered around them. King John looked up and saw Harry at his bedside. "Harry my boy, what brings you here at an old king's death bed?" "Nonsense King John, this sickness will pass, you will be well again." King John smiled weakly. "If only that were so Harry. I know my days are numbered. But I'm leaving the Kingdom in good hands. Serenity will be a wonderful queen." King John smiled. "That she will sir. King John, the rebels are on route to Gryffindor, about three days journey. My father is very out numbered, even with the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw armies joining them." "Say no more Harry, my men are yours to command." "Thank you sir," Harry said bowing. King John started coughing up blood. Serenity, who was waiting by the door, rushed to her father's side. After the coughing ended, King John looked at his daughter. "Serenity, you shouldn't be here. I don't want you or that child in your womb to get ill." Serenity touched her father's forehead and smiled. "Oh papa, you're always worried for me, even when you should be thinking about getting well." "You're my little girl, I'll always keep watch over you." He smiled and then started coughing again. His doctor rushed to him and asked Serenity and Harry to leave. "Harry darling," Serenity said when they walked back into their room. "You don't have to go and fight the rebels. You can stay here with me and let the men fight. I'm already losing my father, I can't lose you too, I just can't." Serenity looked away and started crying. Harry hugged her. "I have to go Serenity, it's my home. I'll be safe." He touched her stomach. "And I'll be back in time for our little one to be born. Nothing in the world will stop me from missing that." Serenity smiled and kissed her husband. "I'll make sure you don't. Be safe." Harry smiled. "I will I promise." They kissed and looked at the stars.  
  
  
  
Serenity and Queen Malory sat in chairs on a podium, watching Harry getting the troops ready. King James was still very ill, So Serenity stood in his place. She gave a moving speech and sat down, the crowd cheering after her. But her mind wasn't on the people; her mind was on her beloved on a white stallion draped with the colors of Gryffindor and Slytherin. Serenity watched as Harry, looking very handsome in his armor, raised his sward to start moving the troops out. "To Victory!" He screamed at the troops. The troops screamed back and started following him away from the city. Serenity looked on, tears streaming down her face. "Good luck my love," She whispered. Just then, She saw Harry come back, as if he forgot something. Serenity stood up and watched as Harry got off his horse and walked threw the crowd to the podium. Harry wrapped his arms around Serenity and passionately kissed her. He smiled. "I couldn't leave without saying good bye. Serenity smiled and hugged him. "Be safe my love, come back to me." Harry smiled. "I will, I promise." He touched Serenity's stomach. "And take care of our little boy while I'm gone." Serenity hit him playfully. "You mean our little girl." "Well, whatever it is, I will love it to death." Harry kissed Serenity passionately. "Goodbye Serenity, I promise to write often." They shared one last kiss and Harry mounted his horse and galloped away. Serenity watched as her beloved rode away. "Farewell, my love, good luck." 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
  
  
Months had passed since Serenity had seen her beloved Harry. She couldn't help but to think about him. He did however, keep his promise and wrote to Serenity often, saying how the troops were doing and how much he loved and missed her. But as the months drew on, the letters got fewer and fewer and Serenity grew more worried. "Serenity dear, stop looking out the window," Queen Malory said sewing some little shirts for the baby. "The postman will be here, now contrate on that christening gown, that baby will come any day now. We must be ready." Serenity looked at her mother and smiled. "I wasn't looking for the postman mother, I was just looking at all the beautiful flowers growing." Malory looked at her. "And I just finished the christening gown see." Serenity pulled out a small white gown with small pearls sewn into it. Malory smiled. "It's beautiful Serenity, I'm so proud." She hugged Serenity. "You're going to be a wonderful mother." Serenity smiled and touched her rather large belly. "I hope so mother. I pray Harry returns soon, I have a feeling the baby will be here within a few days." Just then Lavina rushed in, a letter in her hand. "Princess Serenity, the postman gave this to me and I knew to give it to you right away." Serenity got up and took the letter from Lavina. "It's from Harry," Serenity cried as she opened the letter.  
  
  
  
My Darling Serenity,  
  
We have won! The rebels retreated due to lack of troops and supplies. There is much celebration here in Gryffindor. And a lot of sadness as well. We lost many good men. I have a few things to take care of here in Gryffindor and then I'll be returning to Slytherin. My parents are coming with me. They have many things to give us for the baby. I shall be Slytherin by nightfall. I count the seconds until we are together again Serenity. I miss you so much. I'll see you tonight.  
  
All my love  
  
Harry  
  
Serenity smiled. "Harry is coming back! He'll be here by nightfall." Serenity was glowing. Her beloved was coming home. She held the letter close to her and smiled. "I must plan a party for the soldiers and Harry's return." Malory got up and smiled. "I'll plan the party, you rest young lady. I don't want you to stress yourself with that baby so close to being here. Serenity smiled. "You are right mother. I will rest, and get myself ready for the party tonight." Malory smiled and kissed her daughter's forehead. "And I bet your new governess, Lady Narrissa won't mind keeping you company for awhile." Serenity sighed. "Mother, that woman makes me feel uncomfortable. I don't trust her. She looks at me in such a way, it scares me." "Oh Serenity, you worry too much. Lady Narrissa is a good woman, and she will only be your governess till your 18th birthday next month, or when you become Queen. Then she'll be one of your ladies in waiting." There was a knock on the door and Lady Narrissa walked in with Lord Draco. They both bowed to Malory and Serenity. "Your Majesty, your Highness," Lady Narrissa said. "I hope my son and I are not disturbing you." "No not at all," Serenity said forcing a smile. "You are both welcomed here." Malory smiled. "I see Serenity will be in good hands, so I will go and plan the Welcome home ball for Harry and the solders." Malory walked out the room. Serenity fanned herself and slowly went back to her chair. "Lavina, could you please get me some water, I'm famished." As Lavina did what she was asked, Narrissa whispered to Draco. "Now my son, put the poison in the Princess' cup. It should work in a matter of seconds killing Princess Serenity and her child." "What about Queen Malory, and Prince Harry." Draco whispered back, "We'll worry about them after the princess is dead. They'll be too overcome with grief." Narrissa gave Draco a small vile. "Now go my son, fulfill your destiny." Draco took the vile and while Princess Serenity was not looking, put the yellow dust into her cup. He quickly got up and left the room. Serenity picked up her cup and was about to drink, when she felt a small kick in her stomach. She put the cup down and placed her hand on her stomach, smile glowing on her face. "Lavina, the baby kicked!" In all the excitement, she spilled her water all over the floor. "Oh dear," Serenity said. Lavina walked up to her and smiled. "I'll take care of that your highness, you just start getting ready, Prince Harry will be here in a few hours. I shall help you dress shortly." Serenity smiled, got up and slowly walked to her closest. No! I almost had the princess and her baby out of the way. It's time for plan B; wait for the King to die and Serenity is crowned Queen, then overthrow her. Narrissa smiled as she quietly walked out of the room.  
  
  
  
There was much celebration in the streets of Slytherin at the return of Prince Harry and the brave army of Slytherin. While inside the castle walls, the great ballroom was decorated beautifully for the celebration. Serenity sat in her chair in a beautiful dark green dress waiting excitedly for her love to come threw the doors. Malory looked at her daughter and smiled. "Be patient Serenity, he will be here." Just then, the big doors opened and the caller cried out. "The High King and Queen, King James and Queen Lillian!" Serenity hid her disappointment as Harry's parents walked up to them. She stood up and bowed. "King James, Queen Lillian, I'm so glad you're here." "Rise my child," James said motioning Serenity to rise. "You do not need to be bowing in your condition Serenity. We don't want anything to happen to our grandchild." Serenity smiled and hugged them both. "It's wonderful to see you both again. How is Harry? Is he well?" The big doors opened again and Harry, in his red and gold, walked in and smiled. He slowly walked up to Serenity and his parents and bowed. "Princess Serenity, I have brought back Slytherin's army safely as promised. Serenity tried to hide her happiness as she bowed. "The Kingdom of Slytherin owes you much thanks Prince Harry. And I'm very happy that you have returned safely." Harry smiled. "Now that we have that out of the way." He swept Serenity in his arms and passionately kissed her. "I missed you so much." Serenity smiled. "And I missed you." Harry smiled and looked down at Serenity's belly. "Looks like I came back just in time." He touched her belly. "How are you feeling?" "Wonderful," Serenity said smiling. "Espeally now that you're back here with me." Harry smiled and kissed her again. Just then Lavina rushed into the ballroom and up to Queen Malory. Serenity looked as Lavina whispered something to Malory. She gasped and followed Lavina out. Serenity knew what was happening. Her father was dying. She ran out of the ballroom as well, Harry following. Serenity reached her father's door and ran in. She saw all the nobles of Slytherin surrounding the bed along with her mother, who was crying, and the doctor. Serenity slowly walked up. "What's happened?" Everyone looked up, with sad looks on their faces. Lavina, with tears streaming down her face, walked up to Serenity. "I'm sorry your highness, so sorry." She looked at Lavina in fear. "What's happened," She repeated. Harry had walked in and was standing beside Serenity. One of the Lords stood up and walked to Serenity. "The king is dead." Serenity thought she would faint. Her loving father was gone forever. Even though she wanted to fall to the ground and start sobbing, she kept her composer. The Lord bowed. "Long live Queen Serenity." Serenity watched as everyone in the room, even Harry, bowed to her. She looked around slowly. She could not mourn for her father now. She was a Queen. She took a deep breath. "I will do my best to rule this kingdom, with help from my husband, with the same grace, love and kindness that my father ruled for so many years." Everyone rose. Serenity walked up slowly to King John's body. She slowly kissed his cheek. "Goodbye papa." She turned around and left the room, making it back to her room with as much strength she could muster. She walked out onto the balcony and looked at the moon and stars. Serenity still kept her composer, not shedding a single tear. Serenity felt someone's arms go around her. "Serenity," Harry's gentle voice whispered in her ear. She turned around and looked at him. Harry held out his arms. "It's ok Serenity, no one is here but me and you." Serenity looked at Harry again, tears now streaming down her face. She fell into her husband's arms and started sobbing."PAPA!" Serenity screamed at the night sky. "It's alright, go ahead and cry." Harry held Serenity close to him and gently stroked her long hair. Serenity was still crying, when she felt a sharp pain in her stomach. She touched her stomach and moaned loudly. "Serenity," Harry cried, "what's wrong!" "The baby," Serenity said moaning again, "I think it's time." 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
  
  
"Lavina!" Harry screamed helping Serenity into their room. Lavina ran in. "Your highness?" She took one look at Serenity and knew what was going on. "I'll send for the midwife!" Lavina ran out and Harry helped Serenity onto the bed. He touched her forehead and smiled. "You'll be a wonderful mother." Serenity smiled weakly. "And you will be a wonderful father." Just then Lavina, the midwife, Queen Malory, and all the ladies of Slytherin rushed in. While the midwife was checking Serenity, Malory directed Harry to another room was his parents and the nobles and lords of Slytherin were sitting. "Do not worry Harry," Malory said smiling, "Serenity will be fine I promise you." She went back into the bedroom and shut the door behind her. Harry slowly walked to his parents and sat down. Queen Lillian walked up to her son and smiled. Harry slowly looked up. "I guess this it huh, in a few hours, I'll be a father." He stood up and walked to the door. He could hear Serenity's screams and moans. How much he wanted to be in there with her. Lillian walked up to him. "Oh my son, you must be scared terrified. I know your father was when I was giving birth to you." King James walked up and stood beside his wife. "I remember the day you were born Harry, it was very late. My hands were shaking and sweating. Not to mention, I was walking back and forth wondering if your mother was all right. But after you were born and I got to hold you for the first time, I was just so happy. There you were my son, in my arms. It's a wonderful feeling Harry, a feeling you'll get to experience very soon. Harry smiled at his parents. "I just hope I'm a good father."  
  
  
  
Behind the door, Serenity was in the bed, moaning loudly. Ladies were surrounding the bed, hoping to get a look at the new Queen giving birth. The midwife was hovering around Serenity, getting everything ready for the baby's birth. Finally, after a few hours it was time for Serenity to push. "Push my Queen, push!" The midwife shouted. Serenity screamed as she pushed again. She was ready to get this baby out and now. Serenity fell back onto the pillow and started breathing heavily. The midwife smiled. "Just one more push my Queen." Serenity sighed heavily. "I can't, I'm so tired." "Come on Serenity," Malory said beside her, "you can do it. Just one more." Serenity looked at her mother and smiled weakly. "Alight, one more." She took a deep breath and pushed hard.  
  
Back in the room, Harry had started pacing. He had heard nothing for the longest time. Could something have happened to the baby, or Serenity? He walked up to the door and put his ear to it. Just then, he heard a loud cry, a baby's cry. Harry smiled. Everyone in the room stood up and looked towards the door. A few minutes later, the door opened and Queen Malory walked out with a small bundle in her arms. She looked up and smiled. "May I introduce, Princess Samantha." All the nobles clapped as Malory walked up to Harry. "Here she is Harry, your baby girl." Harry looked down at Samantha and smiled. Malory gently placed Samantha in her father's arms. All the feelings his father described came to him. It was wonderful. There she was his daughter, his little girl. Harry looked up. "How's Serenity?" Malory smiled. "A little tired, but just fine. She wants to see you. Harry walked into the bedroom. Serenity looked up and smiled. "I hope you're not disappointed she wasn't a boy." Harry smiled. "Why would I be, she's beautiful, like her mother." Harry placed Samantha in Serenity's arms and kissed her. Serenity looked at her daughter. "It's the weirdest thing Harry, My father leaves this world, and a few hours later, our daughter enters it." Harry smiled. "Maybe she's a sign, telling us that everything will be alright." He kissed her and smiled. Lavina walked up to them and bowed. "Your majesty, may I take the new princess to her bed, so you can rest?" Serenity held Samantha closer to her. "Oh let me just hold her a little longer. I'm not that tired." Serenity yawned. Harry smiled. He gently took Samantha and gave her to Lavina. "You can hold her later, now rest." Serenity yawned again and smiled. "All right, you win, I'll rest." Serenity closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. Harry kissed her forehead. "You're so beautiful. Sleep my love, you deserve to after bringing our beautiful child into the world." King James and Queen Lillian walked in. "How's Serenity," Lillian asked. Harry smiled. "Just fine. I just wish she gave birth during happier times." Harry looked at her and sighed. "I wanted her to stay a princess for as long as she could." James looked at his son. "Why, do you think Serenity will be different once she's crowned queen," King James asked his son. Harry sighed. "No, of course not. I know Serenity will stay the sweet kind woman I fell in love with, she would never let the fact that she is a queen get in the way of us. I just don't want her to be stressed." "She's going to be stressed Harry, she is queen of an entire kingdom." Lillian said. "It is her destiny to rule, as is yours to be high king." James walked up to his wife. "All you can do is love her and be there for her Harry. Help Serenity with her royal duties. She'll be happy that you are there for her, and your baby girl." Harry looked at Samantha and smiled. "Samantha, she's so beautiful. And I'm her father." King James pats his son on the back. "Things will only get better after this Harry, she'll grow more lovely with each passing day. And one day, you will be proud of her as I am of you right now." Harry hugged his parents. "Thank you mother, father." James and Lillian smiled. "Now, I want to hold that beautiful granddaughter of mine."  
  
Narrissa and Draco were sitting in their living room. "Now what are we going to do mother," Draco said pacing the room. "Not only is Princess Serenity still alive, she is queen and has given birth to her child." Narrissa looked at the fireplace. "Yes, this does bring new problems my son, but none we can't handle." Narrissa stood up. "We have enough nobles on our side to begin our assault on the castle." Narrissa smiled evilly. "Queen Serenity would never expect it. Some of her most trusted nobles betray her. Then after you're crowned King my son, we'll behead the entire royal family, including that foreigner Prince Harry." Draco stood up and walked to his mother. "And what of the new princess, not only will she rule Slytherin if her mother dies, she's also future High Queen." Narrissa smiled. "Already taken care of. One of the men will sneak into the castle tonight and kill the little princess." Narrissa rubbed her hands together and smiled. "It will only be a matter of time my son, before the crown of Slytherin will be placed on your head." Narrissa laughed coldly.  
  
Serenity still slept peacefully in her bed, Samantha sleeping in the crib next to her.  
  
Serenity was in the Gardens of Slytherin with Samantha in her arms. She looked down at her daughter and smiled. Just then there was a white light and Adira appeared. Serenity looked up and gasped. "Adira, is that you." Adira looked at Serenity. "Little one, you must awaken, your child is in great danger. Lord Draco and Lady Narrissa have been plotting to overthrow you so Draco can be King. Narrissa has sent someone to kill the little princess." Serenity looked at Adira. "So it was Lord Draco that killed you wasn't it?" Adira nodded. "There is no time to explain that, you must awaken now Serenity, Samantha is the future of all four kingdoms. Wake up Serenity NOW!  
  
Serenity shot up and looked around her dark room. She saw a figure slowly walking up to Samantha's crib. Serenity quickly grabbed a book and threw it at the man. It hit the man square in the face and he turned towards her. Serenity got up and tried to get to Samantha, but the man grabbed her and pinned her to the bed. The man looked at her and smiled evilly. He took out his dagger and raised it into the air. Serenity closed her eyes, thinking she was going to die. Just then, someone ran into the room and pushed the man off Serenity. There was a huge scuffle. Serenity then heard a loud moan and a loud thud as someone hit the floor. The person who was still standing looked in the crib, to see if Samantha was all right. Then faced Serenity. Serenity sighed with relief for she knew who it was. It was Harry. She ran into his arms. "Are you alright," Harry asked stroking her hair. "Yes, I'm fine," Serenity, said holding on to Harry tightly. She looked up. "Samantha?" "She's fine," Harry said touching Serenity's cheek. "I'm so glad you and the baby are alright. Adira came to me in a dream and told me that you and Samantha were in danger and Lord Draco and Lady Narrissa were behind it." Serenity looked up. "Adira came to me in a dream as well. She said that Samantha was in danger and that it was Lord Draco that had killed her. I'm so glad I woke up in time." Serenity looked at the man's body. "He would have killed our daughter." Just then about ten guards rushed in along with King James, Queen Lillian and Queen Malory. "Serenity," Malory cried embracing her daughter tightly. "I'm fine mother," Serenity said hugging her mother just as tightly. " We're all are." "What happened," King James asked. Serenity looked at him. "I woke up and saw the man moving towards Samantha's crib. I threw a book at him and started running towards Samantha, but he grabbed me and was about to kill me, when Harry ran in and pushed him off." She looked at the man's lifeless body. The guards picked up the body and walked out. "I shouldn't have forgiven him," Serenity whispered tears streaming down her face. I should have trusted my judgment and exiled him and his evil mother." Harry hugged his wife. "It's not your fault. You didn't know they were planning this." Serenity sighed. "They no doubt have the nobles who never liked my family on their side. Oh Harry, what are we going to do?" Queen Lillian walked up to her son and daughter in law. "Serenity, maybe you, Harry, and the baby should go to Gryffindor for a while, and James can remain and settle things here." Malory nodded. "I agree with Lillian, I don't want you three getting hurt or killed. We can cancel the coronation and send you safely to Gryffindor at nightfall." Serenity looked at everyone. She then stood and picked up Samantha, who was now awake, from her crib. "No," Serenity whispered. "The coronation will go as planned. My people need me right now. And I will not let Samantha live in fear of who she is and her people." "Serenity," Malory cried, "You're putting Samantha and yourself in great danger. Please go to Gryffindor." "I will not mother," Serenity cried. "I'm a queen now, it was my destiny to rule and I will not leave my people at a time where they most need me. My choice is final, my coronation will proceeded." Serenity said as if the discussion was over. Malory was furious. She turned to Harry. "Please Harry, make your wife see reason. Tell her that she is putting you, herself and your daughter in great danger." Harry looked at Malory. "I'm sorry Malory, but Serenity is right, she can't leave Slytherin now. I honor her choice to remain and will stay right by her side." Malory sighed and nodded. "If that is your wish my daughter, I will honor it as well. But please Serenity be careful. Who knows what Lord Draco and Lady Narrissa are plotting." Serenity nodded. "I will mother, I promise."  
  
  
  
The thrown room was full of nobles and guests as Serenity walked gracefully to the thrown with Harry by her side. They walked up to the King James and bowed. King James smiled and placed the beautiful crown of Slytherin on Serenity's head. He then placed a crown on Harry's head. Serenity and Harry stood up and faced the cheering crowd waving banners and chanting long live Queen Serenity. Serenity looked around and smiled. Her reign had begun. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
  
  
Since Serenity's crowing as Queen of Slytherin, she was on her feet non-stop from attending meeting after meeting with the lords and nobles, to seeing royalty from other countries. But no matter what she was doing, she always had time for her faithful husband Harry, who was always there right by her side, and her newborn daughter Samantha. It was a happy time in Slytherin. But all was not well. Lord Draco and Lady Narrissa disappeared after Serenity's coronation. Then the assassination attempts and death threats on Serenity and the royal family began. But Serenity was not afraid and she did not let it prevent her from going outside the castle walls once and awhile to greet the people. She would wear a disguise, so not to be noticed by foreigners. "What a beautiful day," Serenity said as she walked threw the market place of Slytherin. She was wearing a simple brown dress with a white apron and a scarf to cover up her long silky black hair. Serenity looked down at Samantha and tickled her chin. "It's a pretty day is it not little one." Samantha giggled. "You know, Samantha looks just like you when she laughs." Serenity looked beside her and found Harry in commoner's clothes. "What are you doing here, I thought you had a meeting with the Gryffindor council." Harry smiled and kissed his wife. "I cancelled it. I rather spend the day with my beautiful wife and daughter than be in a meeting." Serenity smiled and kissed him back. "That's why I love you so." Just then, a little girl walked up and bowed. "Good day my queen." She gave Serenity a handful of flowers. Serenity took them and smiled. "Thank you little one. I shall put them in a vase in my room when I return to the castle." The little girl smiled. "Thank you my queen." She bowed again and ran away to play with her friends. Just then Samantha started to cry. "Little one," Serenity said trying to calm her daughter, "what's the matter? Are you tired?" Lavina walked up to them and smiled. "Your Majesty, I can take the princess back to the castle for her nap. You and the King can be alone for awhile." Serenity looked at Lavina. "Yes, take her back to the castle, I bet she hasn't slept all day." She gently gave Samantha to Lavina. "Goodbye little one, mama and daddy love you." Lavina walked back to the carriage with Samantha and headed back to the castle. Harry turned to his wife and smiled. "Well my dear, since Samantha is taking her nap, how about we take a stroll around the gardens." Serenity smiled. "I would love to Harry." She wrapped her arm around his and they began walking to the local gardens. They were just as beautiful as the ones inside the palace walls. Serenity looked at the trees and flowers, admiring on how beautiful they were. When they walked deep within the trees, Harry stopped and pulled Serenity close to him. "What's this?" Harry smiled and kissed Serenity passionately. Serenity felt herself relax for the first time in weeks. She was alone in the arms of her beloved. After a few minutes, they parted. "We haven't kissed like that for a while." Harry smiled. "Sometimes, a queen needs to relax, and to be loved." Serenity smiled. "Oh Harry, I love you so much." Harry smiled. "And I you my darling." They kissed again. Serenity forgot about being queen, she was happy in the arms of her love. Suddenly, Harry broke the kiss and looked around. He couldn't shake this weird feeling he just had. We're being watched. "Harry darling, what's the matter?" He looked at Serenity. "You're not safe here my dear, let us go back to the castle." Harry glanced up at one of the trees, and saw a person with a bow and arrow, aiming at Serenity. "Serenity look out!" Harry pushed her out of the way and was hit in the shoulder with an arrow. "Harry!" She knelt beside her bleeding husband. Luckily, some of the castle guards were following them and ran into the gardens. Harry looked up at the guards. "Get the queen back to the castle now!" He pulled the arrow from his shoulder and threw it at the tree. There was a loud groan and a person fell out of the tree. The guards quickly grabbed the assassin and took him away while some of the others quickly led Serenity and Harry to a near-by carriage. "Are you alright my Queen," The guard asked. Serenity had taken off her scarf and put it on Harry's shoulder. "I'm fine, but the king is not. Tell the doctor to meet us at the palace." She looked at her husband. "You saved me. You could have died but you saved me." Harry touched Serenity's cheek with his good hand. "Of course I did, I rather die than lose you Serenity. I love you, nothing in the world can change that." Serenity wrapped her arms around him. "Oh Harry, Oh my love." They held each other all the way back to the castle. While the doctor was bandaging Harry's shoulder, Serenity went to check on Samantha. Lavina looked up when she saw her come in. "Oh my Queen." Lavina ran up to her. "I heard what happened, are you alright. Is King Harry alright?" Serenity looked at her. "We're both fine. Harry pushed me out of the way and got hit in the shoulder." Serenity walked up to Samantha's crib to find her sleeping. "Samantha could have been there. She almost was, what if I had said no to you and taken her with us." Serenity started crying. Lavina hugged her. "It's ok my Queen, everyone is fine, no one was hurt. Samantha is right here sleeping peacefully. Serenity looked up. "Where is the man who tried to kill me?" "In the dungeons my queen." Serenity walked out and made her way to the dungeons. She walked up to the guard. "I want to see the assassin." The guard bowed and led Serenity to a small cell. There was a man looking out the small window at the sunset. He looked at Serenity and smiled. "Well, hello Queen Serenity." Serenity glared at him. "Leave us." She said to the guard. The guard bowed and left leaving Serenity and the man alone. "You know that you'll be beheaded tomorrow for your assassination attempt on my life." The man smiled. "I know quite well my queen." Serenity walked closer. "Who sent you?" The man smiled. "I'll never tell. I'll always be loyal, to my last dying breath." Serenity glared at him. She knew Lord Draco was behind this. "Then, I hope you have repented your sins my dear sir. May God have mercy on your soul." Serenity turned and left.  
  
Serenity and Harry were sitting at the podium behind many people. They had perfect view of the execution that was going to take place. Serenity took her husband's hand. "I hate watching people die." Harry looked at her and touched her cheek. "You did what you had to do as Queen darling, don't blame yourself. He deserves to die for almost killing you." Serenity looked at Harry. "You're right, I must not be afraid." Serenity saw the man being dragged to the big block. The executioner ordered the guards to put the man's head on the block. Just as the ax was being raised the man cried out. "Death to Queen Serenity! Long live King Draco!" Serenity gasped. The ax went down and it was over. Serenity stood up. "I knew Lord Draco was behind this!" "Indeed I was my Queen." Serenity turned and saw the cold smiling face of Lord Draco. Harry drew his sward. "How dare you return." Lord Draco just smiled. He snapped his fingers and a group of men walked up to the podium swards drawn. "I wouldn't start a fight if I were you King Harry, as you can see, you're very outnumbered and I know you would hate to see the Queen hurt." Harry growled and threw down his sward. "You won't get away with this Lord Draco!" Serenity cried. Draco smiled. "I already have Queen Serenity." He turned to a few men. "Take the queen back to her room and make sure she does not come out until I see fit. And take our foreign king to the dungeons and make sure he is heavily guarded. The men nodded and grabbed Harry, while two others grabbed Serenity. "Harry!" She screamed trying to get free. "Serenity!" They were moved to their designated spots as Lord Draco addressed the crowd who was in a riot. "Slytherins, a new day has fallen on our kingdom. I will now be your king." He looked around "Anyone who objects me, will die at without question. A new day is here my Slytherins, a new day is here!" Draco smiled evilly. Lady Narrissa walked up to her son and smiled. "You have done well my son, your revenge is almost complete. Soon, your place as King will be secure. Lord Draco smiled. "Yes, they will be no one that can save her now." Draco laughed.  
  
Serenity was locked in her room. She started pacing the floor. She didn't know what to do. She looked up at the sky and started crying. "Oh daddy, I'm so lost. I wish you were still here." She heard the door being unlocked and Lord Draco walked in smiling. "Queen Serenity, what a pleasure to see you once more." Serenity glared at him. "Why are you doing this?" He smiled. "For revenge my Queen. Revenge on what you did to me last year, what your father did to me." Serenity glared at him. "I should have exiled you when I had the chance." Draco walked up to her and smiled. "Yes, but you didn't and now, I'm King." Serenity looked away. "The people will never accept you as their king!" "They will, when you agree to be my wife once more." Serenity turned around. "Never!" She screamed. "I'll never be your wife. I'll always and forever love Harry." Draco's smile fell. "Fine, then you will see him die tomorrow at sunset." Serenity gasped. "No." Draco smiled. "The choice is yours my Queen, either be my wife, or see your love beheaded. I'll be back in the morning to hear your decision." He left and locked the door behind him. Serenity fell to her knees and began sobbing. "What am I going to do."  
  
Malory was in her room with Lavina. She had seen what Lord Draco had done and knew what she had to do. She had to save her family. "Lavina, listen to me carefully, The royal family's lives depend on this." Lavina nodded. "I will Majesty." "Go down and get a horse and carriage. Tell whoever is there that I asked for it. Then come back here, get Princess Samantha and take her to the carriage. Stay there with her till Serenity and Harry are able to meet you. Go immediately to Gryffindor; do not stop for anything. Do you understand Lavina?" "Yes Majesty." Malory nodded. "Go quickly, time is of the essence." Lavina bowed and left. Malory then grabbed her cloak and made her way to Serenity's room.  
  
Serenity was in her bed crying, when she heard a knock. The door opened and Malory walked in. "Mother," Serenity whispered. "How did you get in here without the guards stopping you?" "I'm the Queen's mother, they wouldn't dare defy me." Malory took her clock off and gave it to Serenity. "Listen carefully my child. Put on this cloak and walk gracefully out of the room and out to the castle. No one will stop you for they will think you are me. There is a carriage waiting for you in the woods. Lavina and Samantha are already inside. Hurry Serenity." Serenity put on the cloak. "But what about you mother, if Draco finds out what you did, he'll kill you." Malory looked at her daughter. "That is a risk I'm willing to take Serenity. I love you my darling daughter. I would die for your safety in a second. Now go my child and be safe." Serenity hugged her mother. "I love you mother." Serenity looked at her mother. "What about Harry? He's in the dungeons." Malory smiled. "I've already taken care of that. He'll be waiting for you at the carriage. Now go Serenity. You do not have much time." Serenity hugged her mother one last time and put the hood of the cloak over her face. She then walked out of her room and quickly out of the castle. She ran into the dark forest and looked around franticly, hoping to find the carriage. She finally found it waiting just before the castle gates. She ran closer and saw a most wonderful sight. Her loving husband Harry waiting outside the carriage for her. She smiled and ran into his waiting arms. "Oh Harry, I was so scared. I thought they would have." Harry put his finger on her lips. "Shh, it's alright. Let's get you out of here. We can figure out a plan of attack in Gryffindor." "I think not, your majesties." Harry and Serenity found themselves surrounded by Draco's men. Draco came from out of the shadows and smiled. "You thought you could get away from me? You poor souls. Thankfully, your mother gave me all the information about her saving you both. Too bad I had to kill her afterwards." "Liar!" Serenity shouted. Draco smiled. He pulled out the detached head of her dear mother. Her eyes open in fear. Tears streamed down Serenity's face. "Mother," she whispered. Harry glared at Draco and looked at Serenity and Lavina with Samantha inside the carriage. He had to do something. He would not let his wife and daughter die at the hands of this, monster. He would save them even if it meant his death. Quick as lightning, he pushed Serenity inside the carriage and shut the door. "GO NOW!" Harry shouted at the coachmen. "Don't stop till you reach Gryffindor!" The coachmen cracked his whip and the carriage was off in top speed. Draco's men were unable to catch it. Serenity when figuring out what her husband had done, put her head out the window to find Harry being captured by Draco. "Harry!" She screamed. "Queen Serenity, look out!" Serenity turned around long enough for a long branch to hit her. She fell back into the carriage, Samantha's crying being the last thing she heard before totally passing out. 


End file.
